


A Pirates Beginning

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: A Pirates Love [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Will and Jack's lives are forever altered





	A Pirates Beginning

When Will felt someone dying at sea he went to him as was his duty and upon seeing that it was Jack, Will felt like his entire being was being destroyed. Jack couldn't be hurt, he was invincible. After everything Jack had been through and never been hurt, Will had thought that nothing could touch him. Yet before him now was a bleeding out Jack. Will could see by the wounds that it was a fatal wound no matter what he did and Will would not see that happen. Could not imagine a life without Jack in it. So Will did the only thing he could as he knelled down beside the unconscious Jack.

He prayed to the one God that had always answered him.

"Please, Calypso.. Not Jack....Please." Will could not abide the idea of Jack dying. Suddenly a voice answered on the wind.

"What would you be willing to do for him, my William?"

"Anything." Will would not allow Jack to die, no matter the consequences. Will touched the knife that his father had given to him. The knife that had been used to cut out his heart. If Will let Jack kill him then Jack could have his immortality. It wasn't like Will had ever wanted to live forever and he certainly did not want to outlive Jack or Elizabeth.

"No, my William. That will not be what is to come."

Thankfully Calypso truly cared for her new Captain and cared for Jack as well in her own way. So she sent a way to save Jack. If Will was willing. For it was he that would have to bare what was to come and Calypso hoped that he would not regret this.

Will looked down at Jack and nodded to himself. He knelled beside him and for a brief moment he caressed Jack's cheek before he pulled out his knife and slit his palm then Jack's and clenched their bleeding hands together even as he made cuts over their hearts and pressed their wounds together there as well. Then Will stared at Jack's slack face and whispered.

"One we shall be until both of us are no more, both of us must die to be parted. Never again shall we be apart in life or death. Body, mind soul and heart." Will felt something course through him and hoped it was the connection working between them. Will knew it was as moments later as Jack suddenly jerked and gasped. It took a moment for Jack to orient himself and then he was staring into Will's eyes. Jack took in the fact that Will was laying on top of him then he grinned.

"Savvy, much as I enjoy this, wanna tell me how I come to be like this when last I knew I was....Your here to offer me a position on your ship, luv."

"No...never." The firm and utter conviction in Will's voice caused a shiver of worry to course through him.

It was then that Jack noticed that while the wound that had seemed ready to claim him was gone, there was new wounds on his chest and on his hand. Jack looked firmly at Will and asked with a rather sharp edge to his voice." William, what have you done?"

"I saved you."

"And how did you go about that? Last I checked being the Captian of the Dutchmen was no healer. Least Jones wasn't. Are you different.?"

"No." Jack didn't like Will's voice., the hesitant quality to it.

"Then how am I not dead.'

"We...I begged Calypso to save you...SHe told me a way."

"ANd what way was that." Jack had never had much patience to began with and he was well away from having any now. Will was not telling him what was going on and he did not appreciate it.

"I...bound our lives together."

"WHAT!!!!!!!"


End file.
